As a conventional vehicular control apparatus, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicular control apparatus that performs idle stop control under a predetermined condition. This vehicular control apparatus stops an engine, for example, on the condition that an accelerator be off, that a brake be on, and that the vehicle speed be equal to or lower than a predetermined vehicle speed (e.g., equal to or lower than 20 km/h), and restarts the engine on the condition that the accelerator be off and that the brake be off.